24fandomcom-20200223-history
Rifles on 24
Assault rifle is a term describing a type of automatic rifle generally defined as a selective fire rifle or carbine, chambering intermediate-powered ammunition. They are categorized between the larger and heavier light machine gun, which is intended more for sustained automatic fire in a support role, and the smaller submachine gun, which fires a handgun cartridge rather than a rifle cartridge. Assault rifles are the standard small arms in most modern armies, having largely replaced or supplemented larger, more powerful rifles ('battle rifles') such as the regular M16 and AK-47's. These rifles are often used by CTU, terrorists, U.S. military, and law enforcement SWAT teams. AK-47 The Automatic Kalashnikov rifle 1947 model was used in many Eastern Bloc nations during the Cold War. The soldiers guarding the Drazen Compound in Kosovo were equipped with AK-47s, among other weapons. Day 1 Used by Drazen soldiers in the night-time portions of Day One, especially the DOD prison raid, and the harbor. 24: The Game The AZ7 Soviet seen in the game is based on the AK-47 in real life. From the manual: This iconic Russian assault rifle was one of the first fully automatic guns ever to be produced. Over 100 million have been manufactured to date. It has a legendary reputation for reliability, and despite being somewhat dated, it is still used, especially in Third World countries. Day 4 All the terrorists in Day 4 used the AK-47/Norinco Type 56, as well as Jack Bauer during the rescue of James Heller and Audrey Raines. AK-47 specs on Wikipedia FAMAS The FAMAS (Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de St-Etienne, Assault Rifle by St-Etienne Arms Factory) is an assault rifle in bullpup configuration designed and manufactured in France by the Saint Étienne arms factory, which is a member of the French government-owned NEXTER Industries complex. It is the service rifle of the French military. Day 3 The FAMAS was used by the Delta Strike Team operatives in the Mexico operation. It fires the 5.56 X 45mm NATO round and loads from a 25-round magazine. Day 7 The FAMAS is seen to be used by one of the Starkwood mercenaries while recovering the prion variant weapon in Starkwood's base. FAMAS specs on Wikipedia Colt M4 Carbine : See M4 Carbine Colt M16 The M16 is the U.S. military designation for a family of rifles derived from the ArmaLite AR-15 and further developed by Colt. It has been the primary infantry rifle of the United States military since 1967, is in use by 15 NATO countries, and has been the most produced firearm in its caliber. Although standard issue for law enforcement and military agencies, this gun is rarely seen on 24, with many tactical and military personnel preferring its more compact cousin, the M4 Carbine. The M16 accepts STANAG magazines with a standard capacity of thirty rounds. 24: The Game From the manual: The ubiquitous M16 is arguably the most powerful and accurate assault rifle in the world. It is currently the standard infantry weapon for the United States Armed Services. It offers a lethal blend of long range accuracy and high velocity ballistics and has no notable weaknesses. M16 specs on Wikipedia M16A2 assault rifle picture M80/Z85 24: The Game The M80 and Z85 assault rifles used in the game are based on the Zastava M80 and Zastava M85 rifles in real life. The game erroneously stated that the M80 could use 5.56 X 45mm ammunition and has a 40 round capacity, but in fact it only uses 7.62 X 51mm or 7.72 X 39mm rounds and has a 30 round capacity. From the manual: Hailing from Yogoslavia, these modern gas-operated automatic rifles are renowned for their high firepower, light weight, and impressive accuracy. Although initially they could only be found in their homeland, they are now widely exported and have a presence in many countries world-wide. The Zastava M80 on Wikipedia Zastava M85 on Wikipedia Heckler & Koch G36 series The G36 (company designation, Bundeswehr designation Gewehr G36) is an assault rifle designed in the early 1990s and manufactured in Germany by Heckler & Koch. It is the service rifle of the German Armed Forces. A family of variants exists many of which have been adopted by police or military forces. It is select-fire between semi, burst, and full automatic and has a magazine capacity of thirty rounds. Day 2 In Day 2 during the shootout of Episode 18: 1am - 2am, one of the sniping commandos can be seen with a full size HK G36 assault rifle. Day 5 The G36C was used by Vladimir Bierko's soldiers in the attack of Yuri and Anya Suvarov's motorcade. It is also used by Bierko hit squad bent on killing Nathanson, though Nathanson temporarily commandeers one during his last stand. The G36C seemed to be a popular choice among the well financed terrorist groups throught season 5. Day 6 During the Chinese raid on CTU headquarters, some of the terrorists were equipped with HK G36Cs. Jack Bauer killed one terrorist and later utilized the assault rifle to stop the fan in the vent so he and Marilyn Bauer and Josh Bauer could escape. The Heckler & Koch G36 on Wikipedia SIG 552 The SIG SG 552 is a compact version of the SIG 550 5.56 x 45 mm NATO assault rifle manufactured in Switzerland by SAN Swiss Arms, formerly Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft (SIG). The SIG 552 features a folding stock, making it easy to stow. This weapon is used by police/military forces around the world and by a limited number of civilians. In addition, it has seen use with the Navy SEALS. Day 5 Used by Bierko's soldiers in the attack of the motorcade. The SIG 552 on Wikipedia Assault Rifles